


The New Scourge

by LordTomyh



Series: The Adventures of Raphon Lightsmith and Companions [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTomyh/pseuds/LordTomyh
Summary: During the Cataclysm you'd think that adventurers have enough to do. So during some needed rest and relaxation the group of Eteryn Storrmarrow, Raphon Lightsmith, Renegade, and friends did not want to have to deal with anything save drinks and making fun of each other. Sadly a group of Death Knights and Warlocks has other plans. A new army of the undead is massing, bent on finishing Arthas's will for Azeroth. And one of the commanders is deadset on Eteryn.





	The New Scourge

_This story, like many of its kind, starts in an inn. In the idyllic and tranquil land of Loch Modan, the town of Thelsamar sat nestled into the soft green hills, the buildings built into the very earth and ground. To anyone else, the buildings would look small and quaint, possible to mistake for rock donation and cave openings if not for the unnatural angles and smoothness. And caves don’t often have railings or chairs out the front._

_Dwarves are known for their work with stone and architecture, producing strong sturdy buildings capable of weathering any storm or foe. Quite like the race itself._

_For this is a land of magic and wonder strange and wonderful races and creatures not found anywhere else. A land Where warriors are found on fields of glory in the name of honour, justice, and -_ ”

A window shattered, a man thrown from the Stoutlager inn for a few brief moments before gravity brought him back to the grassy earth. He landed painfully hard, uttering a faint ow, before passing out, blood starting to flow from his nose and mouth. From the building came an earth-shaking belch and a string of laughter, curses and the clatter of wooden mugs.

“ _Now that was just rude. Anyway. What was I saying_?”

“ _The fuck if I know. You sound like a bard_.”

Looking up from his drink a violet-skinned night elf shrugged and laughed. Like his people the elf was tall at 7 foot 3 and lean in build, his pupiless eyes were silver in colour and his waist long hair and mustaches-less mid-length beard were forest green. He was dressed in a mixture of leather and mail armour decorated with leaves and twigs, a bow and quiver resting on the chair next to him.

“Do I? Must be drunk.”

“Lightweight.”

The elf shrugged. “Can’t be, actually. Moonberry juice isn’t alcoholic. Must have been spiked then.”

Sitting across from the elf was a hulking periwinkle Draenei, his eyes glowing an icy blue, raised a questioning eyebrow, not buying it. With a broad face with strong features, an overlapping pointed square forehead crest, and four tendrils protruding from his jawline. He was clad in plate armour of blacks and dark blues, adjourned with skulls and other horrific images and inscribed with glowing runes the same colour as his eyes.

"Again? You sure you haven't drunk too much this time? If that's even possible with you"

The Elf raised one of the empty mugs in response. "Again, unless Moonberry juice is now alcoholic; yes I'm sure someone spiked my drink again Renegade"

The Draenei grabbed one of the mugs and gestured at the elf. "Well, I didn't do it this time Eteryn. Who would be stupid enough to spike your-"

A dwarf landed on their table, knocking it and its contents to the floor. The Elf, Eteryn, and Renegade looked down at him; both eyes black as night, his nose broken and blood covering his face and beard. The two companions looked up at each other, both sighing loudly and wearily.

"Bar fight?"

"I'll kill ya!"

"Bar fight"

Renegade looked around the room. “Who do you think started it?”  
Eteryn gave the draenei a flat look, holding up a hand to signal ‘wait for it’, as from the bar came an earth-shaking roar of rage.

“I DEMAND MORE PEANUTS!” a second towering draenei yelled, identical in appearing to Renegade save his more traditional plated armour. With a grunt, he threw a man clear across the inn as dwarves, gnomes and more men clambered out of his way, or threw themselves at the plated-giant. Eteryn dropped his hand.

“You’re still asking who starts bar fights with your brother around?”

Renegade sighed and went to get up, hand on a large sword hanging at his side. "So, are we going to drag him out of here again?"

"I USE YOUr SKULLS TO CRACK THESE NUTS!"

Unfazed by the draenei's words Eteryn leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. "Nah, I say just sit back, and relax"

A hand wrapped around Eteryn's collar and dragged him from his seat, bringing the elf face to face with a beaten and battered human male.

“Ain’t that ye friend, elf?” the man spat, gesturing to the draenei beating a dwarf with a barrel. Teryn looked to the warrior, to Renegade shaking his head, then back to the human.

“I no speak common.”

The man’s eyes flared with rage. He drew back his fist, screaming curses. On his knees held by this man, Eteryn threw himself backward, dragging the man off balance and making him lose grip on the elf. Eteryn rolled and jumped to his feet; the man cracked his head on the table and didn’t get back up. Teryn winced and looked to Renegade, still shaking his head, when more screaming and cursing caught their attention. Three men charged towards the elf, all beaten and visibly intoxicated.

“Guess we're involved now," the elf laughed as he backed away from the men. Renegade rolled his eyes, stood, and made for the exit.

"I'm not involved and I'm not going to get involved."

A chair shattered over his head, freezing him in his tracks. With a loud sigh, he stood up and turned to the crowd of flailing bodies before him.

"Ok who did that?"

No one answered him, too busy in the brawl. Cracking his neck the Death Knight grabbed two dwarves by the scruffs of their necks and banged their heads together, getting a nice solid crack from both.

Eteryn laughed as he danced around the three men, swiping drinks from tables as he passed and draining them dry before hurling them at his pursuers, only making them angrier. At the bar the warrior roared, banging his chest with a fist, and a poor gnome he didn’t realize he was holding. A mug bounced off of his helmet. Like a bull seeing red the plated giant roared and charged across the inn, collecting anyone and anything foolish or unlucky enough to be in his way. With the force of a gnomish train, the draenei charged right out of the inn, several screams of terror and fright filtering from outside, followed by a faint thud.

The brawl momentarily stopped to watch the feat, everyone looking around in surprise, concern, and confusion, before shrugging their shoulders and having at it.

Eteryn plucked the mug from the air, emptying it with a loud sigh he let loose a loud belch, then smashed the mug over a charging dwarfs head. Laughing the elf turned, weaving around a wild swing as the attacker over-extending and fell over. Eteryn stepped over him, punching a gnome off of a table; the halflings hands exploded with fire, setting a nearby dwarven beard alight.

Renegade knocked a man to his knees, delivering a powerful kick to his chest that knocked all the wind from the man's lungs, snapping a rib or two and launching him across the room. Renegade roared and backed up, bumping into someone. He turned, fist raised; Eteryn stood behind him, arm raised and ready to smash a mug over the draenei's head. The two friends nodded to one another, smiling at the fun they were having, despite the wreckage and bodies piling up. With twin cries of rage two men appeared from amidst the brawl, both running at the two friends. Eteryn saw the man as Renegade saw the attacker behind the elf, both unable to yell out a warning. In perfect symmetry the two companions charged forward, nimbly sidestepping each other despite the draenei’s size.

Eteryn swung, connecting with the man’s cheek, then followed up with a blow to the man’s crown, dropping him like a sack. Behind him Renegade lifted his opponent off of the ground, laughing like thunder as he raised and lowered the man like a set of weights. A group of men and dwarves gathered before the draenei, screaming and cursing as the charged. Renegade laughed again and threw the man at them, knocking down the group.

Eteryn and Renegade both laughed loudly; the crowd roaring angrily. Slowly whoever was still standing began to push inwards, forcing the two back towards the exit. With glances to each other Eteryn and Renegade yelled “thanks for the drinks!” then turned and ran from the inn.

Almost knocking down a trio of gnomes the two friends fled down the main walkway of the town, mugs, broken pieces of furniture and some weapons being thrown after them. The door to the inn slammed shut, despite the crowd trying to get out.

“AN STAY OUT!”

The pair finally stopped running at the hill overlooking the town, laughing heavily. A dwarf looked up from his book, and upon seeing the pair dirty, beaten and bloody, shook his head and stood up. Nearby several gryphons looked up from the nests and buckets of feed, focusing on the two as they approached.

Eteryn turned around as he walked, looking back down at the small dwarven town. "Well that's another inn we're banned from." he laughed.

“It wasn’t even out fault really,” Renegade said, wiping his mouth hoping to get rid of his smile.

“Sin of the blood Ren. Ironz is your brother, thus it’s your fault,” the elf countered, gesturing to the approaching warrior, his armour splattered with dirt, mud, debris, and blood. Over the plated giants shoulder was a man, the man thrown from the window, groaning in pain and muttering.

Renegades smile dropped as his brother stepped up to the pair. “And I will have a talk with him about that.”

A door slammed open in the town below, people yelling and cursing. “Where are they?”

“Which I will do somewhere else,” Renegade said, his smile returning as he looked to his friend. “Where to Eteryn?”

"How bout Stormwind," the elf suggested. "Haven't been there in a while."

"Sounds good to me. Isn't like anything happens to Stormwind anymore." Renegade said. Ironz simply nodded. The three quickly stepped up to the flight master, Eteryn handing him some coins.

“Isn’t like, I dunno, a dragons gonna land on the city before we get there or something,” Eteryn said as they waited for their mounts, waving his hands around. Renegade laughed.

"You never know."


End file.
